The present invention relates to a method for measuring the transmitting time offset of a radio base station.
For use in a mobile communication system, a technology is proposed for detecting the location of a mobile device with the use of signals sent from a base station. For example, JP-A-7-181242 discloses a technology for measuring the location of a mobile device in a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system. This technology measures the location of a mobile device by calculating a time difference between PN code transmission times of the base stations using the location of each base station and the propagation time of signals from each base station to the mobile device.